


The Wind Which Sings of Freedom

by Shiin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Developing Friendships, Drama, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Fiction, Friendship, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Suspense, Tragedy, Violence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiin/pseuds/Shiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia yang mendambakan kebebasan. Dia yang mengharapkan sebuah dunia yang dipenuhi dengan kebaikan. Dia yang mempercayakan harapannya pada bintang-bintang yang (masih) bersinar gemilang. Dia jua yang bergumul dengan sang Takdir, memperjuangkan takdirnya, serta takdir mereka. Pada akhirnya, hanya ada dua pilihan: memerangi takdir, atau menyerah pada takdir. "Kebebasan? Ataukah (kematian) yang akan kau dekap?" Sebuah kisah tentang kebebasan, kematian, dan sebuah perjuangan untuk melawan takdir. Terinspirasi oleh lagu berjudul 自由を謳う風 oleh kaoling yang dinyanyikan IA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind Which Sings of Freedom

( **Music to set the mood:** ??? by kaoling)

. . .

" _Kau tahu, aku tidak begitu peduli soal hal itu. Kebebasan bukanlah sesuatu yang kau dapatkan, melainkan sesuatu yang kau ambil._ "

. . .

Caelum - itulah nama yang diberikan untuk sebuah dunia yang dibuat oleh 3 Dewa, tersebutlah Dewa Helios, Dewi Sylph, dan Dewa Nair. Ini bukan urusan kalian, tapi, bukankah kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa Helios, Sylph, dan Nair membuat dunia tersebut? Lahirnya Caelum hanya didasari satu: rasa jemu. Terdengar seperti lelucon dan sulit untuk dipercaya? Bukan hanya kau yang berpikir seperti itu.

Caelum adalah sebuah dunia yang amat luas dan indah. Caelum terletak jauh di sudut galaksi, dimana manusia, Dura (naga), dan satu ras lainnya - Dialos, hidup dengan damai. 128 tahun sejak pertama kali lahirnya Caelum, ras Dialos memutuskan untuk memutus tali perdamaian mereka dengan manusia, namun tidak dengan Dura.

Tak ada yang dapat diperbuat saat itu. Dunia Caelum berada di ambang kehancuran, 3 Dewa berusaha untuk memisahkan perang besar antara kedua ras tersebut - sayangnya, kemampuan mereka berhasil disegel sementara oleh seorang penyihir legendaris ras Dialos. Ironis, bagaimana mereka, yang membuat, melahirkan dunia ini - Caelum, ketiga ras tersebut - manusia, Dura, dan Dialos, semuanya - dapat tersegel oleh sesuatu yang dibuatnya.

Helios pada saat itu agak ragu untuk mengambil keputusan, namun dia dan 2 Dewa lainnya sepakat untuk hanya mengobservasi roda takdir yang berputar - mengikat Caelum, untuk selanjutnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak berbuat apa pun, sekalipun mereka terbebas dari segel si penyihir.

Raja Caelum yang memimpin saat itu, Raja Kyle, adalah seorang manusia. Ia ikut terjun ke medan perang bersama 4 sahabatnya - Easton, Vienta, Charlotte, dan Jenderal Jared. Seluruh ras manusia pun tak tinggal diam, berusaha meraih kebebasan. Raja Kyle dan para sahabatnya berhasil menyegel kekuatan penyihir legendaris Dialos tersebut dan mengembalikan keseimbangan Caelum, tapi, setelah penyihir tersebut tersegel, menurut rumor yang beredar, beliau, teman-temannya, serta beberapa pahlawan lainnya - menghilang tanpa jejak, meninggalkan takhta kepemimpinan pada keturunan Raja Kyle.

Bagaimana bisa mereka hilang? Ah, tapi, mengapa tidak? Di sebuah dunia yang kelahirannya didasari oleh rasa jemu, semua dapat terjadi, benar?

Di sisi lain, Dura, memisahkan diri dari perang besar tersebut, memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur sebagaimana sebuah ungkapan, _Each to their own_. Di kawasan Gunung Eldurlah mereka tinggal, yang sampai beratus-ratus tahun kemudian - tidak, sampai sekarang, masih, dan dikenal sebagai tempat tinggal utama bagi para Dura.

Satu lagi, kali ini mengenai penyihir legendaris Dialos. Bukankah ini hanya masalah waktu? Cepat atau lambat, penyihir tersebut, tanpa ragu, akan terbebas dari segelnya, bukan...? Jika yang terburuk terjadi... akan terjadi perang besar, sekali lagi, antara manusia dan Dialos. Ayolah, kau tahu, ia disebut-sebut sebagai penyihir legendaris bukanlah karena sesuatu yang kecil.

Kebebasan yang diraih Raja Kyle hanyalah kebebasan sementara, namun hal tersebut dirasa cukup oleh ras manusia. Di luar 5 kota besar Caelum yang mencakup ibu kota Lucfia, Sys, Lunaris, Slait, dan Wingston, Dialos menginvasi sebagian besar area di Caelum. Bak parasit, mereka tak pernah hilang, selalu ada.

Mengapa... mereka membunuh? Pertanyaan itu tak membuahkan jawaban satu pun, sama halnya dengan banyaknya pertanyaan mengenai perang tersebut - hanya terus tenggelam ke bagian dasar neraka terdalam.

Tahun 815, anak kembar muda bernama Oliver Alistair dan Alice Alistair hidup di sebuah era dimana "kebebasan" sudah tercapai. Mereka tak pernah pergi ke luar kota. "Ada banyak Dialos di luar sana, kalian akan mati!", "Lebih baik cari aman saja, bukan?", adalah yang selalu _mereka_ katakan. Ada sebuah petitih, _Ketidaktahuan adalah kebahagiaan_.

Oliver, Alice.

Mereka mendambakan kebebasan.  
Kebebasan yang sesungguhnya,  
kebebasan yang bukan hanya sebuah bayangan semu di luar Lucfia, Sys, Lunaris, Slait, dan Wingston.

Baiklah, ayo berangkat. Untuk kebebasan? Untuk kebebasan.


End file.
